Não aguento Mais
by Toynako
Summary: -Fic Yaoi/Lemon- O moreno não aguenta mais reprimir o desejo que guardou a tanto tempo.


**Título:** Não aguento mais

**Autora:** Toynako

**Anime:** Ouran High School Host Club

**Casal:** Kyoya x Tamaki

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/ Lemon

**Dedicada à:** Komui/C. Breaks. (pode ser meio atrasado, mas feliz aniversario *-*)

**Betada por:** Ruuf e Mul

**Status:** Oneshot

**Direitos **Autorais: Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

* * *

--------X-------

**Não aguento mais**

Na sala de musica do renomado colégio Ouran, quem entrar nesta agora verá... Vampiros.

Os garotos do Host Club estavam todos fantasiados de vampiros, para comemorar o Halloween e como sempre, abusando de sua beleza. E como sempre, novamente, as garotas estavam deslumbradas com tudo.

"— Kaoru..." – chamou ao outro gêmeo, sentado ao lado deste, entretendo suas clientes "— Estou com fome..." – tocou de leve o rosto deste.

"— Hikaru..." – o outro sorriu doce, mostrando-lhe o pescoço e um olhar desejoso.

Kaoru se inclina mais para o seu irmão, segurando-o na cintura, sorrindo provocante para este antes de morder-lhe o pescoço, tal qual um vampiro, porem de leve, escutando um gemido satisfeito escapar dos lábios deste.

As garotas que olharam quase desmaiaram de tão 'moe' que fora a cena.

--------X-------

No outro canto do grande e belo salão, estavam, atendendo a suas clientes, Honey e Takeshi.

"—... " – o maior aproximou-se do loirinho, lambendo-lhe o canto da boca, limpando um pouco de geléia de morango que estava ali.

"— Obrigado Takeshi." – Honey sorriu, fazendo um carinho na cabeça deste, como um agradecimento.

--------X-------

Do outro canto, o Rei suspirava, olhando todos se divertindo com as fantasias. Sorriu olhando para Haruhi, indo saltitante para esta.

"— Filhinha, filhinha! Deixa papai fazer par contigo." – falou animado ao lado desta "— Deixa eu te morder." – segurou na sua capa preta de vampiro, fazendo pose de um.

"— Não." – respondeu como sempre, dando atenção para suas clientes.

Tamaki foi rapidamente para o canto do lugar, fazendo drama como sempre. Mas passou algum tempo, notando que ninguém percebia, correu chorando para Kyoya, que estava mais afastado de todos, sentado em uma mesa.

"— Mamãe, mamãe..." – fez pose dramática, apoiando com um braço a mesa "— Nossa filhinha não me deixa fazer par com ela."

"—... Interessante..." – ignorou-o, dando importância as contas que fazia "— ..." – parou por um instante, avaliando melhor a situação "— Não tem ninguém para te morder, 'papai'?"

"— Não." – respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos, fazendo drama "— Por que não há ninguém que queira ser mordido por um vampiro tão lindo como eu?" – fez pose, já sem lágrimas.

"— Eu não quero ser mordido..." – comentou, olhando com malícia para o loiro, sabendo que este não notaria "— Mas você quer que eu te morda...?" – ajeitou seus óculos.

"— Quero!" – respondeu sorridente, chegando mais perto.

O moreno olhou com perversão para a doce inocência do líder do Ouran. Fechou o caderno das contas que fazia, colocando-o em qualquer lugar da mesa, levantando-se em seguida. Andou lento até este, sempre vendo o sorriso bobo que este possuía. Segurou-o pela cintura.

"— Serei gentil..." – sussurrou rouco de encontro ao ouvido, notando um estremecer por parte deste.

Tamaki segurou-se mais neste, estranhando aquele arrepio que passou por seu corpo. Tentou ignorar, fechando os olhos e mostrando-lhe mais o pescoço, aguardando sua mordida.

O sorriso do outro fora provocante, malicioso, encostando de leve seus lábios na pele clara deste. Primeiramente beijou-lhe o lugar de modo maroto, sabendo que deixaria até uma marca de sua passagem. Mas era isto o que queria, marcar-lhe todo, beijá-lo todo corrompê-lo com seu lado obscuro e por demais luxurioso.

Não estava mais aguentando aquela inocência tão grande da parte do outro, este nunca notava nenhum de seus olhares, por mais mal intencionados que fossem em direção a sua pessoa.

Se não conseguia deste modo, mudaria a tática, partiria para o plano B, não que tivesse um, mas apenas tentaria outra coisa.

Abriu a boca, mordendo-lhe de leve o pescoço, brincando com sua língua na pele deste. Notando de modo extremamente satisfeito que este se remexia em seus braços. Não poderia ser de dor, já que a mordida era suave, e provocante, só poderia ser que este estava, talvez, notando o 'mal' que o rodeia.

"— Pa-pare..." – pediu em meio a um gemido, agarrando-se a capa do moreno.

Kyoya aproveitou um pouco mais, acariciando-lhe a cintura, brincando agora de serpentear sua língua pelo pescoço claro do Rei. Divertiu-se apenas um pouco mais com este, e logo se separou, ajeitando seus óculos.

"— Está feliz?" – sorriu pecaminoso o moreno, tocando de leve na face rubra do outro.

"— ..." – este abaixou o olhar, estranhando a tudo o que sentiu "— Sim... Obrigado." – afastou-se rapidamente deste, voltando para o salão animado, sentando-se em um sofá mais reservado.

"— O que houve chefe?" – perguntaram os dois gêmeos, parando um de cada lado deste, por trás do sofá.

"— Hã?" – estava meio desligado, pensando no que havia acontecido "— Não é nada."

"— ...?" – os gêmeos se entreolharam, sorrindo marotos "— Levou outro fora da Haruhi?" – perguntaram juntos novamente.

"— Não." – falou em um suspiro "— Pensando bem, foi isso sim!" – se levanta animado, esquecendo de todas as duvidas de instantes atrás "— Minha filhinha não quis fazer par comigo." – levou a mão à testa fazendo pose dramática.

"— Pare de fazer pose..." – a garota passou pela frente deste "— Já está na hora de fechar o Club..." – avisou-lhe sorrindo doce.

"— Filhinha." – o 'papai' sorriu, abraçando Haruhi.

De longe Kyoya apenas via a tudo, soltando um suspiro cansado vendo que o pequeno avanço que deu fora rapidamente esquecido pelo idiota no qual tinha se apaixonado. Com tantos a sua volta, tinha que ter logo se apaixonado por este, o mais tonto e inocente...

--------X-------

" _Sorte que amanha não tem aula..._" – pensou Kyoya, chegando em sua casa.

Este fora direto para o quarto, tomando um relaxante banho e se jogando na cama, vestindo apenas uma calça folgada. Não estava com ânimo para nada, não queria conversar com ninguém. Aquele amor já o estava começando a cansar.

Dormiu rapidamente, tentando esquecer o loiro pelo menos no mundo dos sonhos.

--------X-------

"— Acorde, acorde..." – Tamaki, sacudia o moreno em sua cama, tentando acordá-lo de manhã cedo "— Vamos a uma feira plebéia!" – avisava animado.

"— Me deixe dormir..." – falou com a voz fria, olhando com raiva para este.

"— Vamos, vamos!" – pedia sorrindo, sentando-se em cima deste "— Ninguém

mais quis ir comigo, e não quero ir sozinho... Mas talvez agente encontre nossa filhinha lá." – argumentou.

"— Chega!" – com mau humor por ser acordado cedo, o moreno, se vira na cama deixando agora o loiro por baixo de si "— Para de ficar me provocando, que eu perco a razão um dia!" – avisou.

"— Como?" – perguntou na inocência.

Kyoya revisou os olhos, tentando se conter, mas tudo parecia a seu desfavor. O outro em baixo de si, o cheiro doce deste sendo capitado por seu olfato, o seu peito desnudo em contato com este, mesmo que ainda vestido.

Ficou um bom tempo assim, parado, olhando-o de cima, sem saber se continuava ou não aquilo. Se maculava ou não aquele anjo.

"— Kyoya...?" – chamou baixinho pelo nome deste, não entendendo o motivo de tudo aquilo "— Quer ir?" – sorriu doce e radiante para este.

Aquele sorriso fora a o seu limite, beijou-lhe sem avisos nos lábios, com possessão e amor que tentava conter em seu intimo dês que havia o conhecido. Suas mãos seguraram a deste, contendo um pequeno desejo por fuga. Enquanto atacava-lhe mais a boca.

"— Ahnw... Par-hnmmf!-."

Quando o loiro abriu a boca para falar algo, o outro enfiou-lhe a língua dentro, brincando de serpentear junto a outra, deliciando-se com a doçura que já era aguardada daquela tão bela pessoa.

Por si, ficaria saboreando aquela boca por todo o tempo, mas o ar era uma coisa que estava se acabando, então se afastou daqueles lábios, olhando atentamente agora para o loiro.

Este estava de olhos cerrados, boca carmesim e com uma extrema vermelhidão em sua face.

O moreno respirou fundo, notando o que estava fazendo, e logo sai de cima deste, sentando em um canto da sua cama.

"— Sai do meu quarto..." – avisou pesaroso, ajeitando seus cabelos.

"— ..."

"— Saia rápido, estou avisando..." – soltou um suspiro cansado "— Eu não aguento mais isto..."

"— Kyoya...?" – finalmente abriu os olhos, sentando-se na cama olhando para este "— Is-isto de minutos atrás..." – calou-se pela vergonha.

"— Sim, fora um beijo. Eu te amo!" – avisou raivoso "— Está satisfeito? Agora sai daqui!" – apontou para a porta de seu quarto.

"—Me ama...?" – aproximou-se mais deste "— Por que nunca me disse?"

"— Por que você nunca nota nada... De que adiantaria?"

"— ..." – abaixou o olhar, extremamente corado "— Eu..."

"— Não venha me dizer que também me ama..." – olhou com raiva para este "— Todos no Ouran sabem que você ama a Haruhi!" – jogou logo na cara deste a verdade.

"— Ha-Ha-Haruhi?" – gaguejou, olhando abobalhado para este "— Haruhi é minha filha!"

"— E eu sou a mãe e você o pai..." – ironizou, já cansado de tudo aquilo "— Você acredita mesmo nisto?"

"— Sim!" – olhou firme "— Eu não gosto da Haruhi, eu nunca senti nada do que eu senti ontem e hoje quando estive perto desta..." – desabafou.

"— Quer que eu acredite que esta coisa repentina que sente, é igual ao que me martiriza todo dia?" – sentou-se na beirada da cama, tocando os pés no chão "— 'Amizade' e 'Amor' são duas coisas muito diferentes." – explica.

"— Eu..." – preferiu-se calar.

Ambos ficaram mudos por um grande tempo, refletindo, pensando no que havia acontecido. Tamaki avaliou o que sentia e logo fora para as costas do outro, massageando os ombros como sempre fazia.

"— Pare com isso... Já me torturou demais com estas massagens..." – estremeceu.

"— Não." – respondeu alegre, beijando os ombros desnudos deste "— Eu sempre gostei de fazê-las... Poder te tocar mais, nem que seja por cima das roupas..." – sussurrava de encontro à pele deste, ainda massageando-o suavemente "— Sempre te procurava quando estava triste, procurando seu amparo ou um gesto de carinho..." – comentava, sempre sorrindo, como se tivesse finalmente encontrado uma resposta que nunca havia encontrado "— O motivo eu nunca soube... Mas eu encontrei ele..." – se afastou um pouco, virando o moreno ara si "— Eu gosto de você muito mais que um amigo..."

"— ..." – o moreno chega ficou sem palavras "— Então eu posso saciar um desejo meu, que está a muito tempo sendo reprimido?" – perguntou malicioso.

"— Sim, 'mamãe'! " – falou alegre, olhando-o comum brilho que nunca possuiu no olhar.

"— É sempre o dever de uma boa esposa" – parou de falar um instante, se virando e colocando o loiro deitado em sua cama "—, satisfazer seus maridos..." – deitou-se levemente em cima deste.

Tamaki corou absurdamente, virando o rosto pela vergonha, sentindo seu corpo se esquentar. Estremeceu sentindo sua camisa ser removida pelas mãos do outro, de forma lenta, tocando-lhe a pele neste processo de propósito.

"— Serei gentil..." – avisou-lhe sibilante em seus ouvidos, terminando de tirar-lhe a camisa "— Apenas aproveite..."

Começou a beijar todo o peito, deliciando-se em finalmente poder fazer tal coisas, de forma doce, suave, não tinha pressa de amar aquele lindo Rei.

Já Tamaki sentia seu coração batendo fortemente por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Tanto carinho, tanto amor, que não notava mais nada ao redor, só aqueles beijos quentes em seu peito, e as mãos ousadas neste também.

"— Kyoya..." – gemeu baixo o nome deste.

Este olhou para o loirinho, acariciando sua face antes de beijá-lo novamente, sentindo-o gemer em seus braços, instigando-o a usufruir mais e mais daquele tão delicioso e desejado lugar.

"— Irei te preparar primeiro para que só sinta prazer..." – avisou, assim que apartou o beijo.

Tamaki olhou para este em uma mistura de medo e expectativa, mas um outro beijo forte de forma extremamente apaixonada o fez esquecer o medo que sentiu. Gemeu fraco sentindo os beijos deste descendo por seu queixo indo para seu pescoço.

"— Ahwnm..." – gemeu o Rei, sentindo um estranho prazer com tudo aquilo, lembrando-se do dia anterior do ato que o fez refletir tanto em seu quarto à noite.

Kyoya parou um instante, olhando com perversão entre aos gemidos baixos que escapavam destes, tímidos ainda, mas sabia que poderia transformar estes sem gritos por prazer.

Empenhou-se mais, saboreando a pele deste, deslizando suas mãos por todo lugar, apertando, massageando, brincando com os mamilos, não parando de beijar aquela pele doce e macia.

"— Ahnw..." – outro gemido necessitado saiu do loiro, sentindo seu corpo corresponder perfeitamente a tudo o que sentia.

"— Te amo..." – beijou-lhe mais os ombros, passando ousadamente suas mãos pelo torso do moreno.

"— Eu..." – envergonhou-se "— Eu tam-ahnn!" – parou de falar, gemendo mais alto e jogando a cabeça para trás, sentindo um aperto provocante em um de seus mamilos.

"— Sempre desejei escutar estes gemidos seus..." – comentou de modo extremamente ousado, indo beijar agora aquela área "— geme mais..." – pediu, passando sua língua pelo redor.

"— Ahnwmnh!"

O moreno olhou atentamente para o corpo daquele que mais amava em seus braços, lambeu seus lábios de forma faminta, levando suas mãos para a cintura deste, apertando de leve a área.

"— Te farei algo delicioso para relaxar bem aqui em baixo..."– falou, não se contendo e voltando a beijar todo o corpo deste, descendo cada vez mais seus beijos para baixo, de modo provocante.

Suas mãos agora começavam a massagear com maliciosidade por cima das calas deste, notando um estremecer forte, e um notável aumento daquela área.

"— Kyo-ahwm... Mais.." – pediu, com a voz baixa e levemente rouca.

Não aguentou mais, tardou logo de tentar abrir o fecho daquela calça que uma mão se firmar em seu ombro, de modo quase necessitado, como se pedisse para que continuasse rápido com aquilo.

Sorriu pecaminoso, retirando-lhe aquela calça, deixando-o apenas com a roupa de baixo, excitando-se mais em ver uma elevação neste. Com aquilo estava óbvio que este realmente gostava de si. E este fato o estava deixando mais excitado.

"— Ahnnw..." – gemeu agora o moreno, admirado em poder ver aquele corpo quase todo desnudo ao seu alcance, algo que só pensou que pudesse ver em sonhos.

Só faltava mais aquela peça incomoda, mas logo tratou de levar suas mãos para o cós desta, retirando-a rapidamente, sem desviar seu olhar do rosto afogueado e arfante do loiro.

Encantou-se com o que viu, sorrindo maroto vendo o estado que apenas alguns beijos e toque haviam deixado o este. Levou sua mão ao membro deste, acariciando de leve a ponta, apenas sentindo-o com seu tato.

"— Mais...Ahn..." – agarrou-se a cama o loiro, pedindo em um gemido deliciado e necessitado "— Ahh!" – gemeu mais alto de prazer, assim que sentiu uma mão quente envolver-lhe o membro completamente.

"— Humwn...Tamaki..."

Atacou-lhe a boca agora, sorvendo esta como se necessitasse para sobreviver. Enquanto sua mão começava um leve sobe e desce, fazendo com que o 'papai' gemesse em sua boca em resposta.

Soltou-lhe a boca, descendo agora com seus beijos pelo peito do outro, lambendo-lhe com insistência o local, atrevendo-se até a morder em algumas partes.

"— Ahnww!" – gemidos começavam a sair sem pudor dos lábios do loiro "— Hunmw..."

O moreno parou sua boca no umbigo deste, rodeando-o de forma carinhosa e ousada, sempre observando-o nos mínimos detalhes, percebendo as reações deste. Continuou naquele lugar, só para provocar mais, pois percebia a respiração ficando cada vez mais ofegante, e as mãos deste agarraram-se à cama, ente ao prazer de tudo.

"— Kyoya... Mais..." – pediu novamente, desejando mais de tudo aquilo.

Este sorriu mal-intencionado, descendo mais com lambidas e beijos, parando quando se deparou com o membro deste. Afastou-se um pouco com os olhos fixos naquela área, lambendo os lábios deixando-os bem úmidos abocanhando-o lentamente.

"— Ahhhh!" – gritou de prazer, jogando a cabeça para trás, não acreditando em como aquilo era bom.

A cada gemido novo que escutava, o de cima deleitava-se cada vez mais, sabia que o loiro nunca fora de ser tímido, por isso os gemidos destes saiam livres da boca, sem tentar conter nada.

Realmente Tamaki não controlava os seus gemidos que cada vez saiam mais arrastados e altos. Nunca pensou que aquilo pudesse ser tão bom. Gritou de prazer quando sentiu uma chupada mais forte em seu membro. Era tudo bom demais, sabia que não agüentaria se continuasse com aquilo.

"— Pa-Ahnn, pare..." – pediu.

Kyoya olhou para cima, deparando-se com os olhos em cor azul-ametista brilhando em pura luxúria. Algo que nunca pensou em ver neste. Soltou-se o membro rapidamente, lambendo os lábios para saborear seus resquícios.

"— Eu não deveria estar fazendo algo por você também...?" – indagou o loiro, esticando sua mão e tocando-lhe a face.

"— Mas esta..." – acalmou-o beijando-lhe a ponta do membro "— Só de sentir seu corpo já me dá um prazer absurdo... Além disso..." – olhou-o com perversão "— Isso é apenas o começo..."

"— Tudo bem..." – falou corando ao extremo, dando um suspiro prazeroso no final.

O moreno olhou atentamente para o membro à frente, sorrindo pervertido ao ver o liquido esbranquiçado saindo deste. Levou seus dedos a ponta, friccionando, notando o corpo estremecer por seu ato. Deliciando-se ainda mais por isto.

Passou seus dedos na área até senti-los bem úmidos com o que saia daquele local. Olhou para este em seguida, levando os dedos para o meio das pernas do loiro, começando a passá-los levemente pelo delicado local.

"— Se não quiser isto, me avise agora."– Kyoya falou serio.

"— Eu quero..." – respondeu sorridente "—... Muito..."

"— Depois não venha me dizer que eu não avisei." – assim que terminou sua frase, forçou um dedo para dentro daquele local.

"— Ahnwmmm!..."

Não pode evitar em gemer alto e longo. Aquela sensação era tão absurdamente boa que, até remexia seus quadris, tentando o fazer entrar mais com aquele dedo.

"— Mais..." – choramingou olhando com necessidade.

"— Tudo bem." – acatou, acrescentando mais dois dedos de uma vez naquele lugar.

"— Ahhhhnnhmmwm!!!" – urrou de prazer, estremecendo completamente.

Kyoya movia seus dedos com calma, apesar de escutar entre os gemidos do outro pedidos por mais, iria com calma, não queria definitivamente machucar aquele a quem mais amava no mundo.

Voltou a abocanhá-lo, fazendo uma forte sucção neste, enquanto ainda o torturava de uma forma extremamente prazerosa movimentando-se seus dedos dentro deste...

"— Kyoyaaaaa!! " – gritou, gemendo alto, derreteu-se completamente na boca que o sorvia.

"— Hum..." – gemeu este, engolindo a tudo, deliciando-se em sentira aquele gosto em sua boca.

Tamaki largou-se na cama, deliciado com tudo o que sentira, diante de um prazer tão grande como aquele. Sentia como se fagulhas em brasa espalhassem por seu corpo, deixando-o quente, muito quente, desejando sentir mais daquele estonteante deleite.

"— Gostou?" – indagou o outro, lambendo os lábios.

"— Sim." – só conseguiu dizer uma palavra.

"— Que bom..." – aproximou-se de seu rosto do ouvido do menor "— Ainda não acabou." – avisou maliciosamente.

"— Perfeito, pois queria mais." – rebateu no mesmo tom de maliciosidade, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Ajoelhou-se em meio às pernas deste, finalmente retirando sua calça, mostrando-lhe não possuir nada por baixo, jogando aquela roupa ao lado da cama. Não aguentava mais ter que esperar, esperou por tanto tempo que mais nem se lembrava quando que começou realmente a amar aquele loiro tapado.

Porém iria com calma, pelo menos a princípio, já que apesar de ter esperado, paciência não era um de seus fortes. Posicionou-se melhor no loiro, lentamente enfiando seu membro neste, mordendo os lábios pelo tão apertado lugar.

Ambos gemeram juntos, porém o de um era quase um grito de prazer ao ser preenchido de forma não prazerosa pelo outro. Kyoya sorriu satisfeito notando que o gemido dado por Tamaki era de puro prazer.

"— Ma-mais!" – pediu exasperado o loiro gemendo a tudo que é direito, sentindo que o outro fazia tudo lentamente "— Por favor, mais rápido..."

"— Calma..." – avisou, ainda adentrando, sentindo a resistência aos poucos ceder "— é meu desejo ir rápido também... Mas primeiramente tem que ser devagar..." – informou de modo ousado, adulando os quadris, achando a melhor forma para não correr o risco de machucá-lo.

O moreno mal terminou sua frase e começou a estocar firme dentro do loiro, de forma lenta ainda, mas um pouco mais forte, entrando completamente para sair quase todo em seguida, repetindo o processo.

Já o loiro gemia loucamente, realmente não dando a mínima importância para a compostura e o pudor.

"—Kyoya..." – lamuriou de forma rouca o nome deste "— Ahn-ahnm-hum... Tão bom"

"—...Ahnn, Sim!"

Ambos gemiam e se moviam em perfeita sincronia naquela cama, compenetrados em uma busca por demais luxuriosa pelo prazer.

Kyoya acariciou-lhe todo o peito, descendo com sua mão, parando no membro já rígido deste, segurando-o com força começando a acariciá-lo, massageando no mesmo ritmo de suas investidas.

"— Aw-Ahnnnmm!" – gemeu alto Tamaki, agarrando-se fortemente a cama "— Maiiiis!" – exigiu, gemendo arrastadamente.

Os movimentos estavam ficando cada vez mais rápidos, mais fortes, mais apaixonados. Ambos já estavam no limite do prazer, faltava quase nada para abandonarem-se naquele mar de deleite.

"—Kyoyaaaa!! " – gritou longamente o nome deste, não aguentando e tendo seu segundo orgasmo.

"— Ahwm..." – gemeu o outro, ainda a se mover, sentindo um aperto estonteante.

"— Te amo..." – declarou-se o loiro, ofegante, exausto por tanto prazer.

Outro enfiou-se fundo, também não conseguiu aguentar aquele prazer tão grande de escutar aquela declaração tão doce, naquela foz arfante, acabou por gozar também, movimentando-se mais lentamente, até parar por completo...

--------X-------

Mais tarde, em uma feira plebéia, Tamaki e Kyouya andavam pelo lugar, o primeiro estava animado, vendo várias frutas em barracas.

"— Olha!" – aponta para mais adiante "— Achei nossa filhinha!" – corre até a Haruhi, abraçando esta.

"— ... O que fazem aqui?" – perguntou esta, se afastando do maior.

"— Feira plebéia!" – os olhinhos deste brilhavam ao falar isto "—Um bando de coisas do mesmo jeito."

"— Vocês não deviam estar aqui... Vão acabar se perdendo." – comenta, meio preocupada.

"— Vamos fazer um passeio em família!" – animou-se mais, pegando a mão do Kyoya, agarrando-se no braço deste "— Vamos filhinha."

Haruhi abriu os olhos, chocada com o que viu, não que nunca tinha visto alguma demonstração de afeto entre os membros do Club, mas sim pelo sorriso alegre do que era considerado o mais sério e frio, além de um rubor em sua face.

"— Claro." – respondeu, sorrindo para ambos, finalmente sabendo que estes tinham se acertado.

Agora sim, a família estava completa.

FIM.

07/11/09

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

FIZ A TEMPO!!!!!!!

Weeee!!! *correndo de um lado para o outro*

Tomara que goste, fiz de todo o coração, esta fic é para você 'Komui/C. Breaks', que me ajuda muito betando minhas fics cheias de erros, e aguentando meus surtamentos quando não consigo fazer alguma fic a tempo.

Muito obrigada, e continue me cobrando para fazer mais fics... Se não a preguiça vence XD

Ah! Caso estiver meio esquisita a fic, me perdoem, esta é a primeira vez que faço com este casal.

**Comentário da(s) beta(s):** VUCK AMOR, perdoe-nos pelo atraso, a Toy não teve nada a ver com isso. Nós desejamos de coração um feliz aniversário pra você e... se tiver algum erro, perdoe-nos, estávamos alteradas pelo sono. -t

**By: Toynako

* * *

**


End file.
